Project Piggy
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: Piggy is known as an outsider to his high-school, due to his being overweight and sense of character, but right before his graduation, a certain blonde quarterback and a redhead want Piggy's help in throwing the craziest, most spectacular party of all high-school parties to save their reputations! Can they do it, or is it just a formula for disaster.. Rated T for cursing.
1. The One and Only Piggy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of its characters...(but I wish I do).**

**_(A/N): Hey guys! As you can probably guess, this is my first fanfiction I have ever published on this website, but I recently watched Project X and since the main three characters reminded me so much of Ralph, Piggy, and Jack, I couldn't help writing this little spinoff, so to say. I would appreciate reading and reviewing, but if you want to critique, please feel free! I mainly came on this site to learn better ways to write, and I figured there would be polite people on this website, so..don't let me down! _**

**_I don't know if there will be slash or not, depends on what route this story goes, but so far I have no plans to have anyone pair up with anyone. Doesn't mean I don't support the couples (I support all LoTF couples), just means not for this particular story. _**

Please enjoy, read and review, got chance and luck! See ya :)

It was almost six in the morning, and the first thing a certain fat boy could do when he woke up was reach absentmindedly for his inhaler, which was on the left side of his bed. May 26th. It was a Thursday, the second to last day before school got out, the last two days of any high schooling the fat boy had left, and even though he was number one in his class, he still felt that nothing truly spectacular happened this year.

A young plump woman entered the fat boy's room, wearing an apron with some pancake mix on it and some syrup stains covering her chubby arms.  
"Good morning, Piggy! Time to wake up and start the day! Also, remember to feed Morris before you leave!"

Piggy, the fat boy, sighed before lazily rolling out of bed and grunting as he landed. He was thankful his stomach could massage falls such as those, one of the main advantages of being fat.

"Mother, I always feed Morris. Get father to do it, won't you?" His thick British accent was muffled by the carpet floor, and the fat boy's mother could only assume that what he said were words of acceptance, so she left.

Needless to say, things that morning were not really going the way Piggy wanted to. He had to put on his clothes, wash his face, eat breakfast, feed his pet hog named Morris, and get his school stuff together before barely having enough time to catch the bus. The bus driver's name, , gave him a particular look of something between discomfort and confusion. Piggy knows he always looks like that, partly because of the fact that was raised in an eerie cowshed in the northern parts of Alabama (he heard it from Jack telling Roger in Algebra class), and because of the fact that he rode this bus for the previous seven years and the driver still barely knows he exists. Mr. Woodshaw only sighed before opening his mouth.

"Say, kid, isn't this your last couple of days here? Try to get to the bus quicker next time as a graduation gift or something, okay?" The bus driver only laughed before having to cough shortly afterwards. He always has to do that.

Piggy never thought that he would get to school that morning, since the day seemed to be lasting forever already, but when he did he went to his locker to put some stuff away and noticed that Ralph, along with some girls from different grades, were huddled on the opposite sides of the lockers. The young blonde quarterback showed his bright smile, and the dimples on his cheeks made the girls around him swoon. They were the popular girls, of course, so it only made sense to Piggy as to why they would hang out with Ralph, the most popular boy at school.

Piggy hated the quarterback with a sheer passion, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Ralph was beautiful, he had many friends, his grades were pretty good, and he was a superstar of the high school's sports records, normally participating in every sport he could get his hands on. To the high school, Ralph was practically a god, and Piggy only a mere peasant.

"Like I would really care what the school thinks of me, though. The only thing that matters to me is my intelligence, nothing else." The fat boy muttered, his breath smelling like blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk.

"Ralph! Tell us about that one guy from the team at last night's game!" A young brunette cheerleader said while letting her hands trail up Ralph's bulging biceps. If there was another thing that Piggy noticed about Ralph, it was the fact that he was probably the most muscular guy in his grade, if not the entire school. The blonde smiled again before laughing.

"So, I had this one guy pinned up before the game, right? He was begging me for mercy, saying he could even convince the rest of his team to let us having the winning touchdown, but I knew better, so I told him that regardless of what I did to him, we were going to get the winning touchdown anyway. The guy started crying, and whatever, so I eventually had to let him go so he wouldn't be too embarrassed. Afterwards, we got prepared for the game." The arrogant smirk reflecting off of Ralph's tannish face made Piggy want a boulder to fall on top of him and make him fall off a cliff, or something. Unrealistic, he knew, but he still felt that way. The same girl who asked the question only giggled in that annoying way preppy girls do, and the rest of the girls talked their faces off for the rest of the time Piggy was at his locker.

He closed his locker before heading over to World History, his first class, and sat down next to a boy that had been his only friend for the past...well, all of Piggy's life, basically.  
"Morning, Simon."

The younger brunette boy, slim and delicate in appearance, stopped scribbling random drawings in his black composition book and looked at his fat friend with a startled expression. Simon was always very timid, and he got scared pretty easily.

"Now, don't faint or anything. I wouldn't want to have to take you to the nurse's office again." Piggy said, pulling out his binder and retrieving the final document of his graduation speech. The fat boy had used this period for the previous one and a half weeks just preparing for it, so he wanted it to be perfect. Plus, since the fact that this was the last week of school, it was mainly a blow-off week for everyone, so work didn't even really matter.

Simon glanced at the document with an interested look in his light brown eyes. When something fascinated the younger boy, it was awfully hard to distract him from anything else. Piggy noticed this and handed Simon the paper.

"Aren't you nervous at all for the speech? If I were you, I would be." The brunette started, skimming over the paragraphs with much eagerness. Simon's rank within his class was somewhere in the lower thirties, there being only around a hundred in his grade, but this didn't really matter to him. The only thing that really mattered to Simon was his artwork and those weird nature videos he keeps in his basement. Piggy once remembered a time he spent the night at Simon's place before, and they watched one of the videos out of sheer boredom. It was ludicrous, especially the part where the monarch butterfly was eaten by the carnivorous warthog, afterwards having the warthog being very sick and dying from the poison of the butterfly itself.

"Poor warthog..." Piggy trailed off, staring at a random cardboard on the side of the classroom with a picture of Garfield on it.  
"Piggy? You, um, you okay?" The stuttering, quiet voice of the fat boy's friend broke into Piggy's concentration of the seemingly beautiful cardboard picture, and Piggy could only look at him with an empty gaze.  
"Huh?"

Simon only playfully rolled his eyes before opening his composition book and continuing to his drawings while handing Piggy his paper back.

Piggy had no idea why Simon would be weirded out by his random blank moments, considering that Simon was known to be one of the weirdest and battiest kids in school. 'He's so batty he sees talking pig heads in his sleep, and he imagines us landing on an island and revolting to cannibalism...he's quite crazy, sometimes.' The fat boy thought as his mind went back to the paper he held in his hands. He really appreciated the fact that Simon had been with him for so long, so he wouldn't feel lonely, but there were things about the younger boy that Piggy couldn't really understand, like some of his weird dreams.  
Piggy and Simon had actually been friends since the beginning of the elementary years, when they were young and didn't really understand too much about life and its hardships. The fat boy also remembered that they began knowing each other because of one peanut butter sandwich, a pastry that will forever be a reminder of that one special lunch period...

_"Hey! Give me back my sandwich, you thieves!" _  
_ A chubby short boy reached out stubbornly where a redhead when a face full of freckles was, holding out a rather delicious looking peanut butter sandwich teasingly. The cafeteria stool was rocking back and forth as the boy's fat thighs kept making it move._  
_ "Oh, you want this back? I don't know...looks awfully tasty," the thief replied, looking at it now with complete appetite and a ravenous gaze. His light blue eyes looked back at the other boy as the ginger eagerly opened the package._  
_ "No! Please, I don't have money to buy cafeteria food, and that's the only thing I have!" Knowing he was in defeat, he watched as the sandwich slid from the package into the other boy's bony hands. There was no hope for a second chance, the fat boy had lost. A chuckle came from the redhead._  
_ "You really think you can keep food away from me, fatty? You already need to lose a couple pounds, might as well let the other people have it." Pushing his fingers into the creamy peanut butter, the redhead finally was ready to eat the sandwich. His mouth opened, with the sandwich coming closer and closer to its death._  
_ "Um...excuse me? That isn't yours, Jack. Give it back to the boy." _  
_ A random, yet slightly quiet voice came from behind the redhead, the name apparently being Jack, and the fat boy moved to get a closer look at who it belonged to._  
_ A littler boy, who was very slim and had very rosy cheeks, gave a determined look to Jack as he reached for the sandwich and managed to catch a half of it successfully, due to the redhead's shock of the outburst itself. Jack could only laugh afterwards._  
_ "Simon? You want to stand up to me? Ha, very funny, now c'mon, give it back."_  
_ '"No, Jack. You constantly steal people's food during lunch, and honestly, I am quite sick of it." The young boy, whose name was Simon, had to swallow his own spit out of fear before continuing. "If it means you will stop stealing this boy's lunch, I will sacrifice my own lunch for you."_  
_ "No!" The fat boy cried, knowing that the nice little boy didn't need to sacrifice so much for him, a boy he barely knew. Simon gave a hopeful smile to the fat boy as the redhead seemed to look deep in thought. It seemed as though he was considering Simon's offer, and after a couple of seconds of silence, the redhead smirked. _  
_ "Very well. Your lunch, everyday, or else you will have to speak to my good ol' friend, Roger." _  
_ The fat boy looked at another slim figure that was slightly behind Jack with a carnivorous smirk planted on his face, with his longish black hair covering a good majority of his forehead. The boy himself looked almost sinfully evil, and it sent fearful vibes throughout the fat boy's body. Simon gulped again and nodded reluctantly, and while Jack gave the fat boy back the rest of his sandwich, Simon raised his brown paper sack in complete defeat as the redhead snatched it greedily. With Jack and Roger leaving, content with their food, the fat boy watched as Simon walked over to where he was. _  
_ "Sorry, we never really got to introduce ourselves. My name is Simon, what's yours?"_  
_ The fat boy will never forget that warm smile that came off of the littler boy during the first day of meeting, and the fat boy declared his name Piggy. As the days went by, Piggy secretly brought food to both him and Simon, somewhere Jack and Roger would never try looking, and the two boys have been friends since._

_ Piggy smiled as the memory brought up good feelings, and he honestly couldn't imagine how he would have gotten through the past years of school without Simon by his side. Simon and him were like bread and butter, and Simon was the only person that really understood Piggy without mimicking him or making fun of the way he looked. The fat boy was truly grateful._

Unfortunately, a loud crash of a door slam came to the Piggy and Simon's attention as a couple of boys walked into the room. The teacher was sound asleep, so she didn't even wake up due to the sound. Piggy glanced up in surprise as two auburn haired twins with bright hazel eyes came up to where the other two boys were.  
"Hullo, Piggy! Hullo Simon! Beautiful day isn't it? Might look-,"  
"-like rain!" The other twin finished the other brother's sentence, and they smiled from ear to ear.

Sam and Eric, commonly referred to as Samneric in school terms, were the only pair of twins in the entire district. They looked exactly the same, talked exactly the same, but they honestly had rather different personalities as far as twins go. Sam was more responsible than Eric was in general, whether it be homework or anything personal, and Eric was slightly more outgoing than Sam, although they both were quite outgoing already. Piggy was more apathetic towards Samneric, only really considering them as acquaintances rather than friends, but he knew that Simon and Samneric had been good friends since a couple of years ago. Simon could be friends with anyone, if he really wanted to, since his personality was so..pure, so to say.

Simon smiled at the twins. "Yes, rain is very beautiful isn't it?" The brunette beamed happily as he drew several raindrops on a blank sheet of paper in his book. Piggy looked at the boys with a confused look on his face.

"How is rain beautiful? It's rain. I figured you would say it would be sunny, or something more...rational." The fat boy smiled as his favorite word crossed his lips, and the bell signaling a new class period went off. The four boys walked out of the classroom with their stuff as Sam skipped in some weird way and Eric walked faster than his brother.

"Rain is beautiful. It makes sleeping more enjoyable, and -"  
"- it helps with getting through the day if your day is sorrowful." Sam finished with a happy laugh.  
Piggy, although still confused, could only accept that the twins thought this way. Simon, who was already smiling before, could only smile brighter as the boys went to Pre-Calculus next.

Although the beginning of his day began rather slowly, the day began to speed up rather quickly and before anyone knew it, the lunch bell rang. Piggy and Simon left their Health class (a class in which Piggy found most utterly uncomfortable) and began to walk down the halls towards their lockers.

"Simon, you can go ahead and go to the cafeteria, if you want. I am going to the restroom really fast, then I will meet you at our normal seats."

The smaller boy nodded as he put his things away, grabbed the lunch Piggy packed for him, and walked off. Piggy could only sigh as he opened his own locker to grab his own lunch, but something felt rather..weird. It felt as though someone was actually breathing down his neck, and it made the fat boy very uncomfortable.

"Hello Piggy. Long time, no see. Come with me." A voice abruptly cut through Piggy's train of thought and without an explanation a stranger shut the locker door and placed a bag over Piggy's face. The stranger wrapped his arm around Piggy's neck, not too tightly but hard enough to hold, and dragged the fatty up and down the hallways, completely ignoring Piggy's occasional muffles and attempts to call for help. Sweat began to start forming on Piggy's forehead from the humidity of the bag itself and the feeling of fear consuming him whole. Where was this stranger taking him, exactly?

After a minute or so of constant dragging, Piggy felt the stranger stop pulling and open a door, apparently using a key to do it. Once the door was opened, the stranger pushed Piggy into the room, turned the light switch on, and removed the bag from Piggy's face. Piggy opened his eyes to see that he was, in fact, in the janitor's closet. The room itself was very small, but honestly Piggy couldn't really concentrate due to the fact that Ralph, the popular athlete with the, 'oh so brilliant smile' was in the room as well. Piggy quickly turned around to find the one person he didn't want to see besides Ralph. The red hair, dark freckles, and icy blue eyes completely gave the fat boy the chills, a look only Jack Merridew could give. The redhead smirked before saying anything.

"Well, well, well. I thought it would be a whole lot harder to get you in here, fatty...I guess I was wrong." Jack threw the bag on the ground and Ralph sighed impatiently.

"Listen, Merridew, I have to get back to lunch. My friends and I were talking about the game on TV last night, and if I don't go back -."

"Shut up! This party is going to be the greatest thing that ever happened to you, to me, and hell, maybe fat-so over here, and all you can think about is going back to lunch?! Would you rather go back to your gay friends and only wonder what would actually happen if we did this, or actually do it and become world-wide celebrities?"

Ralph's dark blue eyes pierced through Jack's like a sharpened knife.

"Jack, how do you even know if this is going to work? I have heard about the parties you pull, and frankly, none of them seem to impress me. Either you better be damn serious about this, or I am getting out of here."

"I am, just shut up, dammit. Let me speak to Mr. Bacon over here first." Jack hissed before turning around and looking at Piggy directly in the eyes.

"So, Ralph and I are throwing this sick end-of-the-year party over at his house, but the problem is we want to set up music stands, electronic gaming areas, all the cool electronic shit that people have when they throw awesome, hell-blowing parties. We know you're the dork that managed to get number one in our class, so we figured you must have some knowledge when it comes to plugging this crap up. We'll pay for plugging in everything, but you better work your ass on making it perfect! We already got all the information on regarding what beer to buy, crack to get, ecstasy, shit like that, and I got connections to people all over the town. We're going invite hot girls, invite the coolest DJs, it's going to be fucking awesome. You in?"

Piggy had to think to get all this information into the thick noggin of his. It was only until a while after he accepted the offer that he realized what exactly he got himself into.


	2. Simon Fainting and Drug Stealing, oh my!

"You're going _where_?"

The timid Simon that Piggy once knew no longer existed, having been replaced by a more frightful and surprised version of himself. Piggy didn't realize telling him about the party would make him this shocked, but then again, it was Simon.

"It's just a little party they want me to help them with. No big deal," Piggy said, but if the fat boy had to be honest, going to a party actually made him excited. Because of the way he looked towards other people, Piggy wasn't normally invited to huge school parties, but now that he had the invitation of going to one, it felt nice. Simon looked skeptically at Piggy while his pencil was twirling in his fingers.

"But, Piggy...I mean, don't forget who is making the party, after all." Piggy knew his friend was right. All of Jack's parties, like Ralph had said before, had either been blow-outs or just complete disasters in general. He heard rumors from some classmates a couple of years back that one time, Jack had actually taken a chicken from his grandmother's farm, cut its head off and put it on a sharpened stick, and made the people who came to the party worship it with him.

'That redhead and his crazy party ideas...still can't believe I went through with it.' The fat boy thought as Simon's eyes widened.

"Wait, did you say that..."  
"Yes, your boyfriend is going, Simon." Piggy smirked as the once pale face of the boy turned into several shades of red. It was funny to the fat boy to bring up these things,  
"Ralph isn't my boyfriend! I j-just think he's cute is all," the boy finished with a nervous smile.

Piggy himself wasn't into Simon's homosexuality all too well, but that didn't really mean he had anything against it. If anything, he was just upset because he knew that someone in the upper popularity categories, like Ralph, probably wouldn't think too much for someone below him, like Simon. The fat boy hated this fact, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Piggy smiled lightly.

"If you never tell him, how will he know how you feel?" The fat boy asked, watching the newer Simon go back to being his normal self again. Simon's blush only continued to get deeper rather than the other way around, and before either of them knew it...

"NURSE!"

"Just be careful, okay?" Simon said in the nurse's office, lying down with a cold cloth on his forehead and a thermometer stuck in his mouth.  
"You really need to be more careful yourself, with randomly fainting in the most random places, dope." Piggy replied with a concerned tone in his voice.

Simon only rolled his eyes and said, "You were pretty much asking for it when you brought up..," Simon's face got red again, and Piggy sighed.

"Whatever. The final bell is going to ring soon, and I have to go set up the party right after school. This night is going to JUST AMAZ- oh wait!" Piggy's eyes widened with surprise. "What if I asked Jack if you could come? It would help me with bypassing the time. Please?"  
The littler boy looked at the fat boy with a look of hopelessness and the light smile that came across his not-so-red face gave the fat boy the answer he needed.  
"Yes! Thanks Si, you won't regret it!" Piggy said before grabbing his stuff and running out of the room. Simon looked after him before fainting once again.

Before his conversation with Jack and Ralph was over, they told him to come by at the front gate once school got out, since they had to take Ralph's new minivan and get some supplies for the party. Piggy was going to ask what kind of supplies they needed to get, but he figured that it would be something drug related.

Just like they said, the two boys were waiting in the front parking lot, Ralph throwing up a football and catching it randomly, with Jack just standing there texting on his phone. Piggy rolled his eyes while walking up to them, and Jack looked up to see him, only showing that silly little smirk of his.

"Fatty, hey. About time you showed up, we were just about to leave without you. Get in the van, we have to go...somewhere," the redhead trailed off while climbing into the driver's seat, and Ralph could only look at Piggy and shrug before hopping in passenger. Piggy got in on the side, and they were finally out of the school area and onto the road. Piggy was confused as to why Jack would be driving Ralph's minivan, but he figured it was due to force or something, since Jack always got his way. The blonde looked at him curiously.

"When you said earlier we had to go to your friend's house, which friend did you mean, anyway?" Jack looked back and laughed.

"Just my cousin, Albert. He lives a few miles away from the school, shouldn't be too far. We have to get the good stuff, if you know what I mean." If Piggy wanted to die from a boulder a while ago, he most certainly wanted to now after hearing Jack's high-pitched laughing spree. Ralph looked out his window with concern blooming in his dark blue eyes.

"I am telling you right now, Merridew. If my place gets trashed tonight, I will seriously -"  
"Ugh, I hate it when people do this. We're about to set up a party, and then they get fucking scared and shit. What pansies. Don't worry, I have connections if something goes seriously wrong, just please don't get your thong tangled up in a knot or anything."

The fat boy found this rather humorous, so a slight chuckle came from his chubby little lips. This caught the attention of the redhead.

"And as for you, fat boy, I was being serious earlier when I said you better plug up this shit right. If you can't, consider yourself out of the party."

Piggy rolled his eyes again at the redhead's stupid excuse for a threat, and then he glanced out the window to let the silence and the time pass. The awkwardness of the group of boys was almost too much for the fat boy to bear, and even though Jack turned on the radio at full volume, they had nothing to talk about. Piggy was actually pretty surprised that Jack and Ralph weren't communicating with each other, since they actually used to be best friends in middle school, but he guessed Ralph was too concerned with the whole party in general to really want to talk.

After around twenty minutes of driving, Jack finally pulled into a desolate and hauntingly eerie valley with a grey barn, looking completely ruined and eaten by termites, and parked the minivan right beside it. The redhead got out and stretched before whipping his cellphone out and dialing someone's number.  
Ralph and Piggy got out of the car and walked to where Jack was and waited while Jack got his call received.

"Hey, Albert...yeah, we're here...I already texted you telling you what we wanted...okay, yeah, see you in a minute, then."

Jack, Ralph, and Piggy walked over to the front part of the barn and waited for Albert to come outside to greet them. The foggy air around them clung to their clothes like bacteria would on wet dogs, and the place itself looked more like a meth lab than anything. 'It might as well be a meth lab,' Piggy thought as took off his glasses to wipe them clean. Ralph looked confusingly at Jack and crossed his arms.

"Why can't we just go inside? I mean, your cousin already knows we're here, so what's the big deal?"

Jack looked at Ralph and snickered casually.  
"Let's just say that Albert really doesn't like it when people go into his barn without him seeing them first. But it's okay, because by the time we get out of here, we'll have a good majority of everything we'll need. Trust me, bitches, we got it good." The redhead watched as a sound of footsteps followed to where the boys were. Piggy looked where Jack was looking, and it took all of his strength to not grab Ralph's hand, make a fist, and punch of the living crap out of himself.

The man, whose name was apparently Albert, was extremely tall, such as Jack was. He was also a redhead, although he didn't have many freckles, and his goatee was long enough. The two bushy eyebrows furrowed into a look of annoyance as Jack came up and slapped his cousin encouragingly on the back, almost knocking off the fishing cap on Albert's head.

"Hey, man! Long time no see! You remembered what we came for, right?" The redhead's smile had a mischievous intent hidden within, and Albert could only scratch his back and yawn into his hand.  
"W-what? Oh, uh, yeah sure...who are these kids again, Jack?" Albert asked, pointing at Ralph and Piggy as though they were some rats high on rabies.  
"Well, this is Ralph, and-,"  
"I know who that is, Jack. The school's famous quarterback, yeah? Tell me son, how often do the girls come to your bed?"  
"Albert!" Jack hissed, sounding embarrassed from his cousin's random question. Ralph could only smirk.  
"All the time, man. All the fucking time." The blonde answered.  
"Well, see, when I was in school-," Albert started, but soon interrupted by Jack snapping abruptly. He wanted to get the supplies and get gone, and as far as Piggy was concerned, he was the same.  
"Fine, fine, you want the fucking shit? You'll get the fucking shit. Just come on already..starting to get chilly out here, anyways," the older man finished saying, whipping out the keys from his coat pocket and opening the gates to the barn.

The four men walked into the barn, which was covered in chicken feathers and cobwebs, and watched as Albert pulled out random cardboard boxes labeled with weird numbering. Piggy had no idea what kinds of drugs he was pulling out, but with each package being pulled out, Jack's expression changed from barely interested to orgasmic.  
'He's certainly getting a load of this. I bet out of everyone tonight, he'll be the most stoned.' The fat boy thought as Albert pulled out the final remaining containers and handed out his hand.

"Alright, cousin. Pay up."

Jack looked at the hand and got out eighty bucks before handing it over to the other man. Albert didn't look pleased.

"...are you fucking joking me right now, bro?" Albert hissed, holding the money in his fist. Jack's once smiling face turned into a fiery glare within the time span of .000001 seconds, if not shorter.

"What do you mean, 'are you fucking joking me'? This is all the money I have!" Jack roared. Ralph sighed and placed his palm on his face in defeat.  
"Sorry, cuz, but if you can't give me the remaining money, which is probably around three hundred dollars by the end of today, then no 'stuff', which basically is a translation for no party."  
Ralph and Jack exchanged looks of hopelessness, and that was when Piggy thought of something.

"Morris."  
The three other people in the barn gave the fat boy a look of confusion.  
"Morris. I will give you my pet hog Morris, along with Jack's money, in exchange for all the drugs. She's a state champion in terms of hogs, and she would love living in this...," Piggy looked around disgustingly, "..beautiful place."  
Albert looked at Piggy curiously for a moment, apparently observing whether he would have the character of a liar, but after a few seconds of silence, Albert smiled. He nodded his head in approval, and handed all the packages to Jack.

"I want the hog by 'morrow. Got it?" Albert hissed, and Piggy nodded fearfully. The three boys watched as Ralph helped Albert put the drugs into the back of the minivan, and that was when Jack saw it.

It was a tiny little container still in one of the cardboard boxes that Albert forgot to take out, and the little circular white pills gave Jack a look of happiness.  
"Ecstasy. Ecstasy, in all its glory!" Jack breathed out the words as though he couldn't be more surprised. He took the container and put it into his hoodie jacket. Piggy saw this and gasped quietly.

"Jack! Don't you think we should tell Albert about that before you just take it?" The fat boy watched as Jack shot back a glare and placed a finger on his mouth. Piggy knew it was wrong to just take it, but he decided to just shut up so nothing bad could happen. Ralph and Albert came back into the barn, Ralph gave the thumbs up that the three boys could leave, and then after saying their good-byes to the redheaded cousin, they were off.

Jack, in a hurry, sped off to the minivan and made a gesture to the other two boys to hurry up, too. Confused, Ralph looked at Piggy. "What is he doing that for?"  
Piggy shrugged, even though he knew perfectly well. "Who knows? Let's just go to your place, now." Ralph nodded in agreement, and the two boys got into the minivan and buckled up. They couldn't help noticing that Jack was laughing in an almost evil manner, and once Jack got in and buckled himself in, he kept looking back at the barn as if to make sure nothing was coming out. Ralph looked out his window, too, and noticed a figure coming towards them while they were backing the van up.

"Jack...why is your cousin trying to run up to our van?" Ralph started, but suddenly Jack's eyes turned super wide.  
"Holy shit!" The redhead yelled, and pulled back the gear to the fullest extent to get out of there quickly. Albert managed to be a quick runner, and he ran to the minivan and managed to grab one of the locked handles while running to keep up with the speed of the van. He punched a hole into one of the glass windows, and it took all of Piggy's strength not to scream. The fat boy quickly pulled his inhaler out of his pocket, while Jack tried harder to get Albert off of the van.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KIDS TOOK OUT MY ECSTASY?" Albert screamed, throwing another punch into Ralph's back glass window.  
"Holy shit, my car! Can't you go any faster, Jack?!" Ralph yelled, taking out his football and throwing it in Albert's face. This distraction managed to cause Albert to trip on the pavement, and with no more effort to try to stay on the van, the man just fell face-first onto the road. With a sigh of relief, Jack returned to normal speed and drove the boys to Ralph's place. Yet the only thing Piggy could do was wobble in his seat and hold his inhaler closer and closer to his face.

-  
(A/N): Hey guys! I want to thank the two reviewers who reviewed my last chapter! Thank you guys so much so your words of awesomeness :) It makes me glad to know so many polite people are on this site. Anyways, I know it's kind of slow right now, I was just wanted to get used to setting the scenes up and getting used to writing with the characters and stuff. Please read and review, and thanks for everything! Chapter 3 will be uploaded either tomorrow or sometime during the week (curse school!) and everything, so yeah:)


	3. Security, Playboys, and Bus Drivers!

**(A/N): Hey guys! **

**OH MY GOD. I never thought I would get awesome reviews such as yours! Thank you so much for the stuff on the stories you guys give! Without you guys I wouldn't even be writing, so thanks! :D So yeah, I wanted to upload this today, because I don't know if I will have the time to write more in the week, but yeah :) if there's anything you want to critique about please let me know! Also, I have read a lot of people's stories on here that are new and I LOVE THEM. LoTF is my all time favorite book, and some of y'all's stories are so darn awesome, keep up the good work! Anyway please read and review, and once again, enjoy :)  
**

The fat boy watched as a certain blonde quarterback paced back and forth in front of the minivan that had recently been broken in the windows by a crazy redheaded drug-dealer, and while the expression on Ralph's face looked extremely pissed off, Piggy could only be happy in knowing that the party itself wouldn't be too far away. After they arrived at Ralph's place, Jack and Ralph had gone straight to work in setting up the food and entertainment, while Piggy worked out plugging in music stands, calling in a personal DJ, and making sure everything else would work for the party. Also during that time, Piggy made sure to bring up Simon so he could get an invite, and while Jack was a little uncertain at first, the fat boy eventually convinced him to let the batty child come along. Everything was ready to go: the pool, the refreshments, the games, the music, and heck, even the signs by the pool that said, "Naked Girls Only." The party was officially ready.

However, that still didn't change the fact that Ralph was mad about the windows on his car. In fact, he was so mad, that he told Jack that he was going to pay for the repairs, and of course, the redhead became furious.

"Well, would you rather have to pay a few measly dollars for a window repair, or have been stopped by Albert and been killed instead?" The silence given off by the blonde was the only answer Jack needed, and the smirk convinced Piggy that the redhead really did anything he wanted.

The party itself wasn't supposed to start until nine, but Jack had actually sent invitations to all the students in the twelve and eleventh grades earlier that day that said eight thirty, so Piggy wasn't sure when people would actually start to come. Knowing that this was one of Jack's parties, the fat boy estimated that people would come a little early, but he didn't mind at all. While the quarterback was on his laptop checking his e-mail, Piggy noticed Jack walking into the living room with a huge grin planted on his face.

"Well, ladies, you'll never guess who is coming." Ralph shot back a questioning look.  
"Who?"  
"Amber Thompson."

Ralph practically shot up from his seat in complete surprise.

"Amber Thompson? Jack, how the hell did you manage to invite her?" The redhead's smirk could only grow more and more mischievous, and Piggy felt nauseous at just the sound of the ex-cheerleader's name.

Amber Thompson, who used to be the high school's star cheerleader and most popular girl, graduated a year before and had recently became a Playboy bunny. Of course, nobody from the school was surprised, but the rumors between her and Ralph had blossomed through the school like poisonous mushrooms. Piggy knew that Ralph and Amber hadn't actually been going out (he wanted to say they weren't going out anyways, for Simon's sake), but the fat boy really couldn't care either way. There was no way he would socialize with the quarterback, at least outside of the party, anyways.

"Figured you'd say something like that," Jack said as he started texting someone. "It only made sense to invite her, since she was the hottest girl at our school. Hell, she even said that she'd invite some of her friends, since you know, Ralph was hosting it. Don't worry, this party will be so big by the end of tonight that all three of us, even fatty over there, are going to get laid."

If looks could kill, Ralph looked like he was going to be on a mass murdering spree, or something.

"Getting laid isn't the problem, Jack. It's the fact you invited her that is going to make me pissed off. I just now convinced the rest of the boys from the football team that me and her aren't a thing, yet they constantly bug me about it and they constantly talk to the other girls about it," Ralph sighed impatiently as he fell on the sofa.

Jack looked at Ralph with a confident look in his those blue eyes of his. "Listen Ralph, I invited a lot of hot girls and people to the party, and if this goes the way we want it to, we will be in history by the end of the night. Just quit bitching about it, and chill. At least Piggy is being cool about it. By the way, fatty, when's your loser friend coming?"

Piggy looked surprised at Jack's acknowledgement, and said, "Who? Simon?"

"Who else?" Jack asked with an obnoxious expression, and Ralph looked up at the name.  
"Simon? You mean the guy in the grade below us that makes those cool artworks and posts them outside of Mrs. Smith's art class?"  
"That's the guy," Piggy said with a smile. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, him. When's he coming?"

Before Piggy could answer, the doorbell rang to break their conversation. Jack made a motion to Piggy to go answer the door in case it was Simon, so Piggy got up and opened the door, only to find that in fact Simon wasn't there.

Instead, a tall boy with dark black hair covering the majority of his pale forehead and a cigarette in his mouth smirked as the door opened. A yellow vest that said the word, 'security,' on it was what the boy was wearing, along with a pair of baggy black pants with chains on it as decoration. The boy looked past the fat boy, as if to look for someone in the house, and Piggy was surprised as Jack walked up beside him.

"About time you showed up, Roger! I was starting to get worried, but now that you showed, I won't be completely stuck with these bitches...," Jack made a sigh of relief before the black-haired boy named Roger pulled out his hand.

"First the money, Jack, you now me well enough by now to know that's what I want first."

Jack nodded as he pulled out some money and gave it to Roger, and then pushed Piggy so Roger could come inside. The noirette smirked at Piggy as he and Jack went back into the living room, talking in whispered voices and laughing in vicious snarls.

"Oh, he had money now, but not enough to pay for the rest of the drugs. Fine by me...didn't really like Morris, anyways," Piggy muttered as he rubbed the area on his arm where Jack pushed.

The four boys were in the living room, only ten minutes from when the party was going to start, and Jack was discussing the security scenarios with Roger.

"So, what are you going to do if any of the neighbors comes to complain?" The redhead could only chuckle as the evil smirk creeped up on Roger's face.

"Bring out my pocketknife, right? Or good ol' Betsy," Roger said, pulling out his vest to where hung different kinds of knives, along with a taser with the name Betsy engraved onto the handle.

"Taser?" Ralph and Piggy said simultaneously, and Jack laughed.  
"We have to take preparations in case someone wants to stop the party, but I doubt we'll have to use any of Roger's stuff. After all, we're British, we're civilized, not savages."

"Ha. Says the ecstasy-stealing lunatic who took stuff without permission and caused my back windows to break...," Ralph whispered, and Jack shot an unspeakably dark glare towards the quarterback's direction.

-  
While it felt like forever to actually get there, the time had to come for the party to start, The beers were packed in the cooler, Jack had stored all the drugs in a compartment somewhere in the house for later, and the DJ had showed up at just the right time to get the party started. Now, the only thing that the boys had to wait on were the guests, and they didn't have to wait too long.  
The first people that actually came were mostly Ralph's friends, people being on the football team and the wrestling team. Some of the varsity cheerleaders came, too, and the majority of them brought their own liquor and booze to the party. The football boys didn't bring anything, but they told Jack that they invited other people from other schools to come. Needless to say, the party kicked off greatly. The music was very loud, the people were loud, everything was loud. Roger made sure to stay hidden to stalk the people with his security skills, Jack and Ralph and other guests decided to take a swim in Ralph's backyard pool (with the girls following the rules given by the signs they put up besides it), and Piggy just held a soda and chilled out. More and more people started coming, and before an hour was up, more than two hundred people had showed up. Piggy had no clue where Simon was, since Simon didn't actually use his cellphone too much and kept ignoring Piggy's calls, but he hoped the littler boy would eventually show up.

Jack climbed out of the pool, water rushing down his pale back and dripping from his red hair, and grabbed a nearby towel while squeezing through people to get to the house. The sky had been getting darker and darker, and the atmosphere of the party kept getting heavier and heavier. The redhead had to smile proudly at the party he had worked so hard to prepare, and considering that the number of people kept multiplying more and more with each passing minute, this party was working out exactly the way he intended. The redhead walked through the house and out to the front to see if Roger had any feedback regarding the neighbors, but he did not expect to see a huge neon-carter bus pull out in the front of Ralph's driveway.  
The bus door opened to let out several tall, extremely gorgeous girls with huge bottles of perfume lingering in their hands, and the girls walked past Jack while giggling and winking. Of all the girls Jack was surprised to see, a certain Puerto Rican girl that came out from the back with long black curly hair and big brown eyes caught his attention the most. The infamous smirk of the Merridew boy grew as he quickly remembered who it was.

"Oh, Ralph is going to have some fun, now.."

Laughter and fun filled the backyard as the beer cans started falling from the people's hands and more and more people started getting looser and having fun. Piggy and Ralph were now in the pool, chilling out and talking to people that came in, and Roger came up to where Ralph was and smirked.

"Jack wanted me to tell you that a certain girl is here to see you," the noirette whispered while letting his bangs dangle over his eyes.

The blonde looked at him in surprise before jumping out of the pool and rushing to the house to hide. Even though he was athletic and easily flexible, there were still hundreds of people here, even people that Ralph had no clue as to who they were, so Ralph had to squeeze by everyone. His entire house was crowded, and people were going through the food and making a huge mess out of everything, so it was impossible to really see anything without getting bumped into or running into someone. Blue eyes that filled to the brim with the fear of the ex-cheerleader looked frantically everywhere before eventually bumping into someone so hard that both boys fell to the ground. Ralph grunted, before opening his eyes and meeting a pair of light brown ones, scared and startled.

The blonde picked himself up before reaching out his hand to pick up the stranger, who was secretly blushing underneath the darkened room's atmosphere. Unfortunately, just then, the Puerto Rican girl came into the same room they were in, and Ralph just his heartbeat stop in terror. He pulled in the stranger to where his mouth was close to one of his ears.

"If that one Puerto Rican girl named Amber asks you where I am, don't tell her where I am." Ralph whispered, before going to the nearest piece of furniture and hiding behind it.

The stranger blinked with the big eyes of his, and as the girl came closer to him, he noticed Ralph placing his finger on his mouth. The girl walked up to the stranger and smiled.

"Hey there, my name is Amber. You're..Simon, right?" The Playboy bunny asked playfully before the light-brown eyed boy nodded. She smiled wider.  
"Do you have any idea where Ralph is? I have looked everywhere, but I can't seem to find him, and this is his party. Funny huh?"

Simon's eyes widened, before remembering what the blonde told him. He looked back at Ralph, before looking back at the girl and shaking his head. The girl sighed before walking away into the kitchen, where some girls and boys were playing beer pong.

Ralph looked around to make sure that Amber wasn't anywhere near him before coming out from behind the couch and walking up to Simon.  
"Thanks a lot...Simon?" Ralph smiled as the blushing boy now nodded quickly, and the blonde laughed. "I owe you one, big time."  
Simon blushed even heavier. "U-um...is Piggy here?"  
"Yeah, he should be in the pool. That is where he was before." Ralph said, and Simon nodded before awkwardly starting to walk to the pool area. However, before the brunette could go anywhere, Ralph grabbed his arm and pulled him in again so his mouth was once again near his ear.  
"Maybe we can see each other sometime later, yeah? I did say I owe you one," Ralph whispered teasingly, before laughing and walking away. It took all of Simon's strength not to faint on the spot.

Before anyone knew it, graffiti and paint had covered a good majority of Ralph's minivan, and as the people started crowding up the entire household area, people started bringing in more and more stuff. By this point, the entire high-school had come to the party! A couple of hours had passed since the party originally started, and it hadn't even turned midnight yet. The redhead and the security guard leaned against the front door with beers in their hands and watched as the party became more and more awesome.

The scene became comfortable with them, so whenever an adult started walking from across the street, they didn't bulge from where they were. Roger noticed this, however, and poked Jack immediately.

"Hey, Jack. Did you invite that one guy coming this way?" Roger asked, pointing to the adult coming in their direction. Jack saw the guy and looked at him, confused.  
"No? Wait, who the hell is that guy?"The redhead said as the adult finally came up to where they were, even though he had to push through some people to get there.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Jack asked with an apathetic expression, and the adult, who was an older looking man, crossed his arms with an upset scowl.

"Yes there is. May I speak with Ralph, my neighbor?" Jack and Roger exchanged looks of concern before Jack nodded and headed inside the building. Roger continued to stand on the porch with the adult, with an awkward silence blooming between them. The adult noticed the younger boy's vest, and looked around suspiciously. "This certainly is a party, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is." Roger wiped his bangs away from his head as sweat started to come up. Roger knew he wasn't too nervous or anything, but he didn't want any trouble to happen between the adult and the party.  
"How many kids are here, anyways...plus, that music is so loud, I don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight." The upset scowl from the man turned into a look from just being upset to absolutely suspicious. Roger slowly and slowly got more irked with every second.

"I wonder how the police who react if I called them. They probably wouldn't like a bunch of kids having a hectic party, would they?" The man asked, dialing a number into his cellphone. It was then that Roger knew he couldn't take any more chances...

Ralph and his football teammates were nearby the backdoor, watching as a boy from another school rode a skateboard off the roof and landed in the pool with a glorious splash. The girls, who were mostly either drunk or crazy from the party, screamed and clapped in joy while congratulating the skateboarder. Ralph laughed at one of his friend's jokes before Jack ran up to Ralph with terror in his eyes.

"Ralph, you have to come with me. There's a neighbor here, and he looks pretty pissed off. He wants to see you." The redhead said, but before he could say anything else, his own cellphone started buzzing in his pocket. Jack picked it up and answered the call, knowing it was Roger.

"Roger? Yeah, what's going on?"  
The other side of the line sounded weird with Roger's heavy breathing and hoarse voice.

"You guys might wanna hurry up and get here...things are about to get really messy..."  
Ralph and Jack could only exchange looks for the worst.


	4. Tasers, Red Solo Cups, Hot Cheerleaders?

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! They mean the world to me, and so does your support! I never expected this story to be as popular as it's getting, but I wanted to thank you guys again, believe me when I say that that I mean it all the way! Thanks again! :D Please read and review, and give Simon a cookie on your way out! :) Oh wait...hey Piggy?**

**Piggy:...what?  
**

**Me: Would you please...?:)  
**

**Piggy: *sighs* Okay fine, LustForTheLetters...  
**

**Sam: - does not own Lord of the Flies! But she -  
**

**Eric: - wish she did!  
**

**Piggy: ...okay, what they said.  
**

****Enjoy :)

The four boys couldn't believe their eyes as they went back to the front porch.

There was Roger, standing aghast with Betsy in his hand, and the neighbor from across the street, unconscious on the ground and wide-eyed. The man, who looked overweight, was wearing a cowboy hat and wearing a plaid blue shirt. Piggy couldn't believe who it was.

"Mr. Woodshaw?!" Piggy cried, surprised. Ralph was surprised as well, but he leaned down to try to read the bus driver's pulse.

"He's still alive, thank God." The blonde said, standing up and looking Roger in the eyes, who was still scared as hell while shaking the taser in his hand. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Jack beat him to it.

"Roger, what the hell have you done? I was just kidding when I said to actually use the taser," the redhead yelled, and Roger snarled back in response.

"You think it was my intent? Besides, this guy was going to call the police if I didn't do anything. You should be fucking grateful." Jack paced back and forth nervously, muttering to himself about how everything would be okay, but just seeing Betsy made him turn much more paler than he actually was.

Piggy didn't know what to do about the situation. His bus driver could die if they didn't get him to the hospital, yet none of the boys felt enough courage to actually use their cellphones and call 911. The fat boy's heartbeat thumped louder and louder, and before anyone knew it, Jack started picking up the man's legs and started to drag.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Ralph asked, crossing his arms in annoyance at the redhead's childishness. Jack looked back in an obnoxiously obvious glare.  
"What does it look like I am doing? Please don't tell me you bitches didn't think of hiding the body until he wakes up?" The three other boys gave each other different looks, and Jack sighed impatiently.  
"Aren't you going to help me?" Jack shot back at the other boys, and the other three boys ran up to aid the ginger, even though they disagreed with just ditching the body somewhere. They helped Jack pick up the heavy man up and carried him to a nearby bush, dropping him into it and looking at it like it was some form of radioactive trash. 's hands dangled down, while his head hung down, and his entire body was inside the bush. It was almost as though a child threw a doll it was playing with back onto its bed, completely motionless.  
Ralph looked at the other boys discouragingly, and Piggy gulped while straightening his glasses. The fat boy felt his lips tremble.  
"Do you...do you think he'll wake up soon? Should we call the hospital or something? We can't just leave this man-"  
"Shut up, fatass! If we call the hospital, they'll find out about the party, and they will shut it down! Every chance we will get at being the greatest party-makers in the entire continent...it'll be ruined! Is that what you want?" Jack yelled, feeling his temper gradually build. The fat boy looked back with an expression of annoyance, and Ralph put his hand on Piggy's shoulder as though to not bother.

The party was still high and strong as Jack realized that once he got back into the house that the compartment with the drugs in it had been hacked into, and everyone all around had been using crack and started getting all drugged up. The boys hosting the party tried not to think too much about Mr. Woodshaw, and surprisingly enough, Roger even volunteered to watch over the bus driver to make sure he wakes up eventually. Everything was pretty much back to normal (at least, normal as in for parties), but Jack soon realized that the amount of people coming to the party was way more than he had expected. He didn't think that the people he invited would also invite their own people, and when they came in, they certainly came in. Fancy cars, limos, buses, filled with teens coming in from God knows where, tons of transportation differences came to the party, and Ralph was honestly sick of all the people. He tried to reason with Jack to stop letting people in, but Jack was already so pleased with the party being such a big hit that he honestly couldn't care how many people came.

"Why would you want to stop the party, now? We've come so far! The people are enjoying themselves, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"But what if Mr. Woodshaw wakes up? He would call the police, and then we'd be screwed, Jack. But of course, you wouldn't care, since all you care about is your reputation and popularity." The quarterback rolled his eyes as Jack simply shrugged and went with Roger back to the pool, where Piggy and Simon were splashing each other.

Piggy was drunk, that much Simon couldn't disagree with. Normally, when people get drunk, they get emotionally unstable (usually in a happy way), and they giggle and laugh more than usual. Also, the young boy knew that drunk people said stuff they didn't normally mean, and that they slurred and stuttered more often. This was not an exception with Simon's fat friend, and while Piggy was in denial of being drunk, the constant hiccuping couldn't hide it very well. Simon took the beer Piggy was currently having and held it a fair distance away from the boy, watching as Piggy glared with his rosy cheeks.

"Shimon...what are you doing...gifve it back...," Piggy slurred, leaning in to grab the bottle. Simon shook his head defiantly, and held the bottle even farther.

"No. You're obviously drunk, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're the only reason why I am here, anyways, besides Ralph, so you have to pull yourself together."  
The fat boy, while drunk, actually didn't deny the littler boy's accusations, and pulled his hand back. Tiredness and hunger came over Piggy, and Piggy slowly got out of the pool and randomly walked into a crowd of people. There were dancers, groups and groups of them, randomly doing dances to people's cheers, and everything to the fat boy was a blur. So many random people, people the fat boy didn't knew, with all the colors and loud music...  
The fat boy fell down to the ground in exhaustion.  
**_'_**_Piggy_**_!'_**  
He heard someone's voice, familiar, yet distant.  
_'Piggy! Get up, get up, please!'_

"Shimon...why are you so loud...?" Piggy muttered, before closing his eyes.

Ralph watched as his house became more and more trashed, and a feeling of fear crept into him. He knew his parents would be furious once they got home, but it would take way longer than a couple of days to clean up everything. Things were broken, like windows and the chandelier that hung in the living room, people were starting to get chaotic, crack and drugs were randomly being passed from left to right, rooms that were locked before the party got broken in since people apparently couldn't take a hint, and clothes lay scattered all over the floors, like bras and panties. Ralph was disgusted, since he knew he didn't want the party to really turn out this bad, but he knew if he tried to stop it, it would only end up badly. He felt his cellphone ring in his pocket, and he answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Roger. ...he's up."  
"He is? Thank God! Did he do anything?"  
"Um...unfortunately, yeah."  
"...what do you-"  
"It's no big deal! He just woke in a daze and asked me where he was. I told him we were at your place and it would just be a good idea to go back home, but then he remembered that there was a party, so he just went home. Luckily though, I followed him."  
"You followed him? Are you a freak?!" The quarterback felt his voice tighten, and only heard a light chuckle from the other end.  
"Yeah. I am actually in his house right now, hiding in his bedroom's closet. His wife's hot naked, heh heh."  
'Pervert,' Ralph thought. He sighed before replying.  
"Okay, okay, you need to get out of there, like right now."  
"No can-do, blondie. I just heard that Mr. Woodshaw actually called the police. That's why I called you, you need to get everyone in the back or something. Also, tell Jack. Gotta go, heard Mrs. Woodshaw is having some friends over. Good luck, you're going to need it."

Ralph listened as Roger hung up, and panic rose up in him. He rushed through his house to find Jack who was with, of course, Amber and shook him to get his attention. The redhead looked up with a drunken expression on his face and smiled.

"Heyyyy Ralph. What's up? You wanted to hang out with my hot new friend over here?" The Puerto Rican girl giggled at Jack's compliment.

"Jack. You have to come with me, right now." Ralph said.

Jack didn't look convinced, even drunk.

"Why do you have to be so bossy? Even in middle school you were...," Jack hiccuped again and sniffing, "like this."

Sighing, the blonde simply pulled the now drunk ginger out of his seat and pulled him through the growing crowds of people until they finally reached a corner where it was less congested. Ralph put both hands on Jack's bony shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen, Jack, I know you're drunk as fuck, but you need to get yourself together. The cops are coming, we need to get everyone into the backyard."

Jack only hiccuped before nodding absentmindedly and watched as Ralph pulled him once again, only this time to the front. Luckily, one of the supplies Roger brought was a megaphone, for a reason that still baffled Ralph, but the blonde was thankful as he held it near his mouth. He turned it on and stood on a stool to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone needs to go to the backyard. Repeat, everyone needs to go to the backyard right now, c'mon!"

All of the drunk people where led by the sober guests to the back, where everyone had to bunch up while Ralph and Jack waited for the cops at the front. Jack was obviously drunk in appearance, but hopefully the cops wouldn't pay much attention.

"Please act normal, Merridew." Ralph whispered as a little figure ran up to the front. It was Simon.

"Ralph! It's Piggy, we have to help him, he fainted in the crowd! If we don't help him, if we don't, it'll be-"  
Simon stopped talking as Ralph quickly covered his mouth and told him to shush. It appeared as though the blonde was trying to listen, and the sound of police sirens rang through the neighborhood, echoing louder and louder. Jack's attention got the best of him, so he leaned onto the front door and laughed abnormally.

"Damn! This party got so big that now the cops are coming to party. Party, party, party," Jack sang, letting his choir voice rip out of his vocals.

"Jack, shut up!" Ralph said through gritted teeth.

Eventually, the police came to the house and the DJ had the music stopped right before they got there. The atmosphere of the house was silent, and even though the smell of beer still lingered in Ralph's nose, the police didn't look too suspicious. The two officers that came out were both middle-aged, one being tall and African-American, and the other one being short and white. They looked around and had confused looks on their faces.

"This is odd," the first officer said, "the person who called said there was a huge party going on."  
Ralph laughed nervously, but had a confident smile on his face.  
"Problem, officers?"  
"Yes, there is. We had a call from... , right?" The same officer asked, looking at the other one for approval. The other officer nodded, before continuing by saying, "There's a noise complaint."  
"Oh, well we just have a few friends over. Just a little get-together, nothing too bad. I guess the music was just a little too loud," Ralph explained. The shorter officer raised an eyebrow curiously.  
"Well, if you don't mind, we're going to look around and make sure there's nothing too big."  
Jack's eyes suddenly widened, before walking up to the shorter officer.

"No."  
The officer looked at his tall companion and exchanged looks of humor before looking back at the redhead.  
"Excuse me?"  
"D-doesn't it say...officer...that the law says the police cannot enter a person's house unless they're invited in?"  
The police officers turned completely baffled and shocked at the outburst.

"Well, yes it does, but-"  
"Then why do you want to look around if we don't give you permission? Isn't that against the law? Wouldn't you breaking the laws that you are supposed to protect?" The Merridew boy gave off his famous smirk as the officers had nothing to say. Ralph and Simon just stared wide eyed as the taller of the officers sighed.  
"Fine, okay whatever. Make sure to down the noise, and do not make us come here again. Or else." The police officers finally turned around and walked back to their car before leaving the house. Shocked, Ralph turned to the redhead and smiled.  
"Damn Jack. Didn't know you were that acquainted with the law?"  
"Yeah...my uncle's a lawyer. He always talks about that shit," Jack replied before laughing hysterically and running to the backyard, where he climbed onto the roof and grabbed the megaphone.  
"LET'S PARTY!"

Everyone screamed out in joy and approval, while Simon and Ralph ran back to the backyard to try to find Piggy, wherever he was.

-  
_'Ugh...where am I? What the hell is that noise?...god, my head hurts. Wish my mother was here...'_

"I think he's coming to. We should give him some space."

The fat boy's eyes opened widely as he discovered he was lying on a sofa, almost completely covered in red solo cups and thongs, with Ralph and Simon smiling above him.  
_'I am in heaven? Oh wait, I couldn't be...that stupid ass quarterback is here...with Simon?'_  
Ralph sighed of relief before handing Piggy a cup of water.  
"You fainted a while back," Simon started saying while drinking from his own cup of Dr. Pepper. "We were started to get worried you wouldn't wake up, ha ha."  
Piggy started to sit up, his head still hurting and images of the party resolving around his head. He then remembered the beer bottle he was holding a while back...wait...

"W-was...was I drunk?" Piggy asked slowly, grabbing his head and trying not to black out again. He set the cup of water down after drinking a few sips, and Simon nodded with a concerned look on his face. Ralph sighed.

"While you were out, Mr. Woodshaw woke up and called the police. The police came and Jack managed to convince them there wasn't anything going on." The blonde playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. "That stupid redhead..."

Simon looked at Ralph and smiled, too. "I am just glad nobody really got in trouble.

Piggy took off his glasses and starting cleaning the lenses before putting them back on and looked around. The house was now a complete mess, and the music could blow off the eardrums of an African elephant. It was too chaotic to really stop anyone anymore.  
"I feel sorry for you, Ralph. It'll take forever to clean all this up, won't it?" The fat boy watched as Ralph sighed again and nodded.  
"Yeah, but I will make sure to make Jack move his ass to clean most of what is his shit anyways," the blonde said, laughing to avoid the troubling situation.

Simon smiled up at Ralph and tried not to blush too hard.  
"I-I will help, too, if you want." The brunette boy replied, and Ralph turned to give the littler boy a big grin. Simon wanted to take a picture of it and hang it in his room to keep for all time.

_'If only what I wish could be reality, not just fiction,_' the young boy thought as he, Ralph, and Piggy went back outside...

Roger was very comfortable in the closet he was, watching Mrs. Woodshaw talk to one of her friends in her bedroom about toenail clipping. His imaginations led to the sexy undressed Mrs. Woodshaw being chained onto a wooden board, begging for mercy of the great, the powerful, the sexiest boy that was Roger himself, and he could only smirk devilishly. Mr. Woodshaw knew that the police had came and gone, and even though he was furious that the party wasn't shut down, he didn't really want anything more to do with it. However, Roger knew that he should stay put in case something really did happen, so that was why he was staying in the bedroom closet for any suspicious behavior. The more the noirette actually thought about it, however, the more he knew that he shouldn't have left the party so abruptly, so he decided to text someone to let them know they'd be in charge of security down at Ralph's place while Roger was busy where he was. The boy pulled out his cellphone and starting dialing a number, trying to be as quiet as possible. Seconds after ringing, the other line answered.

"Hello? This is Sam."  
"Hey Sam, Roger here. You and your brother are at the party, right?"  
"Wait, Roger? How did you get my number, and what are you-.."  
"Does it matter? No, so shut the fuck up. I asked you a question. Are you, or are you guys not, at the party?"  
Eric's voice dominated Sam's as the other twin took the phone.  
"Yes we're at the party, Roger. Where are you?"  
"Doesn't matter. I have a proposition for you guys, so pay attention..."

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

All of the cheerleaders watched as Jack chugged down the last remaining beer bottle placed on his side of the table, and the football receiver Robert still having two more left. Cheering and applause came from the girls as Jack shot back a drunk smirk in their direction.

"So I win. What's my prize?" He asked lustfully as a dirty blonde cheerleader named Kelsey walked up towards him, slowing taking off her shirt and letting the piece of clothing down. Everyone around them whistled, and Jack growled approvingly as the cheerleader took his arm and led them to one of the bedrooms. The girl closed the door behind them, and smirked as she leaned in to Jack's lips, teasing him.

"What do you want me to do, babe?" Jack licked his upper lip and gently made his way onto the cheerleader's, both of their lips comforting each others and both of the exploring each others mouths. The girl took off any remaining pieces of clothing, and watched as the redhead did the same, before pulling out a condom from his back pocket. The girl giggled as the two teenagers began to discover the secrets between them, and Jack just couldn't wait for the fiery night to really begin. A knocking noise on the door, however, interrupted both of their touching as Jack didn't dare take his eyes off of the girl now below him.

"Go away," he shouted, Kelsey giggling while the redhead dove in for another wet kiss.

"Hello? Is Jack in there? Please come out-"  
"-oh please do!"

Both of the teenagers sighed in annoyance as Jack got up to see who it was. He slid on his jeans again but didn't bother with the shirt before slitting the door open, to make sure Kelsey wasn't exposed.

"Whoever it is, you better have a hell of an excuse-," Jack began, but stopped when he realized who it was.

Samneric, now wearing yellow security vests themselves (they found the extras in a convenient store about a mile away), smirked at Jack as the redhead clearly looked confused.

"Why...the hell do you have those on? And who in the blazing ninth circle of hell invited you sophmores, anyways?" Jack asked, and Eric's smile deepened.

"Well, you see Jack, we were told by Roger to become the security guards-"  
"and he also said you would pay us a lot of cash for doing the job."  
"So, we decided to get these vests and come on down. And for your info-."  
"Ralph invited us."

Jack swore to himself that after the party was over, he would really kill Roger for this, but then again, he didn't know that Roger left.

"Where is Roger, anyways?" Jack asked, and both of the twins pointed through one of the broken windows to Mr. Woodshaw's house. Jack shook his head, as though he shouldn't have even guessed.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just make sure nothing gets out of hand," the redhead hiccuped before closing the door and returned to the blonde's giggles.

"But wait, Jack! You must teach us the proper way to security!"  
"Oh yes, Jack, please do!"


	5. Fateful Decisions and Ecstasy Absue?

**(A/N): Hey guys! So, I have something to ask you guys, is there any character I am missing in this story? I mean, I kinda have an idea where I want Maurice to show up, but if there are any main characters I am missing or anything, please let me know. **

**Once again, thanks for the review and the kind words! All of you reviews mean so much to me!  
**

**Also, before I start, I wanted to let you know the song I used in this chapter is called, "Super Psycho Love," by Simon Curtis. It's a cool song, check it out :)  
**

**Ralph: Can I do it this time?  
**

**Me: Uh, sure, why not?  
**

**Ralph: LustForTheLetter doesn't own Lord of the Flies, but she...wait, *reads off of letter carefully* she owns Jack?  
**

**Jack: Another reason why I am better than you, blondie. JACK FANS FTW.  
**

**Ralph: *sighs* whatever...  
**

**_Enjoy :) Read and review :)_  
**

It was safe to say that Samneric were very proud of their new security job. They treated it with much dignity, and whenever they saw someone who even looked suspicious, they automatically questioned them.  
"So, who are you and-"  
"-why are you here?"  
The twins watched as a rather chubby girl, yet tall with a long brown ponytail, raised her hands in defense.  
"I just came because Jack sent me an invitation. My name is Rebecca," she held up her phone to show evidence, "and I heard from all over town it was the place to be."  
The twins gave each other skeptical looks, and Eric simply shook his head.  
"I don't know, Sam. This girl looks awfully suspicious..."Eric said.  
"Awfully suspicious. Should we tell Jack?"  
"No. He's busy upstairs."  
"Really? But I saw him come downstairs with a very pretty lady not too long ago."  
"A pretty lady? You mean the one where he said, 'Kelsey, Kelsey,' over and over again in the bedroom?"  
"Yes. He was saying it rather loudly too, and the girl was making noises, too."  
"I wonder why..."  
"I suppose it was because she thinks Jack is a good friend?" Sam questioned, and not noticing the girl named Rebecca slowly and slowly walking away as they were talking.  
"Jack? A good friend? I suppose so. My, there are certainly many different people here, in the house and it's completely congested outside."  
"Should we kick some people out to loosen the crowd?"  
"Well, that depends. Do you think Jack would be upset by that..?"  
Both of the twins smiled to each other, before simultaneously shaking their heads and laughing.  
"Hey, wait...where did that one girl go...?"

Roger couldn't explain the sudden rush of adrenaline that pumped through his veins as Mrs. Woodshaw decided to change into her pajamas once her friends had left.  
The noirette watched through the slit as first came off the shirt, then the bra, then...  
_'Oh God, oh God, oh praise the life I have lived, Jesus Christ!'_  
Needless to say, Roger was quite happy with what he saw, in fact so happy that he took out his phone and set it on the Camera app. The lustful chuckles coming from the boy could only be extended by what the woman pulled out of a drawer by her bed, and the boy couldn't believe his luck.  
'_Holy shit, is that a vibrator? Oh yes, yes yes.'_ Roger's thoughts went into the point of no return, and just when it seemed like paradise...

_**"Pain, pull the trigger. Feel the pain, getting deeper**_  
_**"Go insane, from the bitter feeling. Tripping, super psycho love."**_

Roger's blackened eyes went completely wide as the ringtone blasted through his phone at full volume, and Mrs. Woodshaw's surprised face made the sadistic security guard scoot to the back of the closet and turn off his phone. The young woman opened the door after wrapping a towel around her body, and saw the boy looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Um, hello, Mrs. Woodshaw. Your closet is very lively, isn't it? Lots of colors, and garments," Roger nervously laughed, and watched at the woman grabbed a phone with her unbusy hand and dragged the boy out of the closet.

Piggy and Ralph were out in the front yard, watching as the amount of people coming in weren't as many, but the entire place was completely full of people still. Ralph looked very nervous, and Piggy sighed.  
"I wonder if we should close it off soon," the blonde started, and Piggy nodded in agreement.  
"I would. Besides, it's almost two in the morning, and your house is already trashed."  
"I know that, Piggy." Ralph said annoyingly, and Piggy chuckled. There was silence between them, but the screaming from the guests could be heard a mile away, no doubt. The music playlist had already been played out, so the DJ was probably replaying the whole thing, and what better way to contribute to the party than a drunk redhead wearing nothing but his hoodie and underwear running up to the other two boys. Needless to say, the boys were disgusted.

"Jack? Ugh, disgusting! Put some fucking clothes on," Ralph turned away to avoid looking at him, and Jack uninvitingly hung himself all over the blonde, hiccuping and breath smelling like beer. A smirk came onto the taller boy's face, and Piggy wanted to laugh at how drunk he was.

"Rallllppph, why are you such a party-pooper?"Jack whined into Ralph's ear, and the quarterback made a vomiting gesture.

"Well, no mater. I've got a present for you, heh heh," the redhead smiled while pulling out a familiar container out of his hoodie pocket. Piggy gasped as he realized what it was.

The tiny container that Jack had stolen from Albert earlier was now in hands, and the ginger opened it to take out a pill. Ralph looked at the white stuff curiously.

"Jack...what is that, and what are you doing?"  
"Ecstasy. Have some," the pill that was in the boy's hand was now forced into Ralph's palm. The blonde looked down at the pill in doubt.  
"Am I going to get, like, fucked up if I take it?"  
"Um, of course you'll be fucked. That's what great about it, now take it!"  
Ralph resisted Jack while he pulled his own hand to take the pill, but Ralph just threw it on the ground and ignored it. Jack groaned impatiently, then smirked as an idea came to his head. He popped a pill into his mouth, grabbed Ralph by the face, and pulled apart his lips using his fingers. Piggy could not describe the amount of shock at what happened next.

"**_Mph_**!" Jack had pulled Ralph's face closer to his and kissed the stunned quarterback with vivacity. Jack's moans and groans made Ralph want to run and hurl, but the putrid taste of the ecstasy soon went into Ralph's mouth and throat. The blonde groaned as in to break off the kiss, but Jack only made it deeper, truly sinking in his own scent into the other boy. Ralph honestly had no idea what to think of this, other than the fact that it was absolutely revolting, but why did he slowly and slowly seem to give in? Was it the ecstasy?  
Piggy was completely disgusted. What the hell was going on? Did Jack only kiss the boy due to him being drunk, or could it be...?

"...Ralph?"

Piggy and Ralph looked at the direction of the voice...only to find Simon standing there not that far away. The blonde's face turned completely red of embarrassment, and he punched the redhead in the stomach to break off the kiss. The fat boy watched as Jack grasped his stomach and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Ralph turned towards the brunette and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Simon could only shake his head and have tears silently come down his cheeks. Piggy watched the littler boy turned around and started running.  
"Simon! No, wait, come back!" Ralph called, following the boy, and leaving the fat boy, who was still speechless, with the redhead.  
"Hey...Piggy...," the redhead coughed, still lying on the ground and completely vomiting everywhere, due to the alcohol.

"Ew, Jack!" Piggy waved his hand over his nose to fan out the disgusting scent and watched as his freckled fiend once again fell to the ground, closing his eyes and not trying to get back up. Piggy decided to just leave the ginger be, and he decided to also take the party into his own hands, since the chaos and the people were now, more than ever, losing control.

Roger sat down in the Woodshaw kitchen, trying not to get Betsy out from his vest and shoot himself with it. The couple looked down at the adolescent boy with embarrassed looks on their faces, and Mrs. Woodshaw was starting to shudder due to the thought of the boy watching her through the closet door. The bus driver put his hand on the table, and looked straight into Roger's eyes with a look that could kill baby puppies.

"So, mister, what do you expect me to do about this situation you're in? Just let you prance out the front door and go to the chaotic party your friends are throwing, back to the life you lived in when consequences didn't exist? Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you're staying right here, because consequences actually DO exist, and you're the exact person I think of when I think of troublesome kids your age causing havoc and raging rampant on the streets! Where do you think kids like you get in life? Living a good life, with a family and a good job? No! Prison, rehab, other places where your type of kids belong."

Roger rolled his eyes. It was pitiful, how they were trying to convince to be a better citizen. The noirette knew that the old man wouldn't do anything, anything too drastic or dramatic, but his wife kept showing the boy that they had. The blackened eyes of the boy turned into malevolent gazes of torture, and the boy could only smirk.

"I'm sorry Pops, but if you think you're scaring me with all this futuristic lecturing shit , you can get in line, right behind the amount of fucks I give."

"_Excuse_me?" Mr. Woodshaw roared while his wife looked like she would faint. Roger's smirk could only get bigger.

"Also, I have ways towards blackmail, a term used nowadays that you oldies probably wouldn't understand. All because of your hot ass wife, and the fact that you guys don't fucking look around before changing..."  
Mrs. Woodshaw had grown more paler, and her fingertips started dialing a number onto the phone. The phone rang, and the young woman handed the phone to her more than furious husband.

"Hello? Yes this is the Woodshaw residence...yes, again...yes, we can called to have another noise complaint, and it apparently seems the party we have complained about last time is still going on...yes, yes we do, thank you, good night."

Mr. Woodshaw crated a smirk himself before placing the phone down and now looking into the face of the surprised teenager.  
"What's blackmail going to do you now..?"

-  
Piggy had been wandering around the house for the previous thirty minutes, trying desperately to find his friend Simon and comfort him, considering how his heart had been broken in less than a minute. Honestly, the fat boy couldn't understand why Ralph would look like he was actually enjoying some of the kissing. Could there be a hidden truth into what the quarterback feels? Plus, the fat boy didn't have any idea that Ralph actually could be gay, along with Jack and Simon. Was Jack even gay in the first place, or was it just the alcohol? So many things were already messed up due to this party, so Piggy decided to actually walk inside the house to try to find his friends.

Even though the fat boy walked inside, his eyes widened at the appearance of the inside of the house. The entire living room was filled with the smell of drugs and the fogginess of smoke. Everyone was laughing, obviously drunk, and a lot of things were broken. There was actual paint, yes paint, covering place where they shouldn't cover, and overall, it looked like a complete pigsty. Piggy even went to believe it was messier than Morris's barn, at some places of the house. Mostly everyone was outside now, since the smell of the drugs could be offending some guests, and Piggy couldn't even recognize what color the floor was anymore. More and more people were throwing up, having random sex somewhere in the house, broken condoms were everywhere, broken beer bottles, some sports of blood from who knows where, and bras and panties littered the place. Piggy never expected the entire place to end up the way it did, but how was he going to find Simon and Ralph through all this mess?  
A young girl walked up to Piggy and smiled playfully, holding up a condom suggestively. The fat boy, disgusted by the entire scenario in general, simply shook his head and continued to walk through the dirty hallways and the ruined household. The boy listened carefully, for he could hear the sound of whimpering and crying, so he tried to walk closer and closer to the sound. It was, as he suspected, his friend, curled up in the bathroom corner (where nobody was, surprisingly), and his head hidden between his legs. He was crying onto his propped arms, and once he heard the sound of his fat friend walking into the bathroom, he looked up in surprise. A faint smile formed on the boy's face, even though it was quite clear that he was still upset. Piggy sat down next to him and sighed.

"The house...it's a complete disaster. The people, they're disasters, too, and Ralph will never be able to clean all of this up in time for his parents to come home. I want to talk to him and Jack and convince them to close down the party, for sure, but more importantly, I want to make sure you're alright, but it's clear what the answer is."  
Simon sniffed and laughed slightly. His light-brown eyes turned hazel, something that happened whenever the young boy cried, and he looked away from Piggy's eye-contact.

"I just...I just never expected him to be like that, you know? Especially to someone who treats him so badly. I would never treat Ralph like that, and you know that, don't you?" Piggy nodded as the young boy smiled a little bit more.  
"I thought he was different..I guess I should have been more realistic. I mean, he's the quarterback, for Christ's sake. What I was going to do with him anyways? Before tonight, he didn't even know I existed, and now that we have socialized a little bit, I didn't want to ever let him go, y'know? And then..with Jack...and then...,"  
Simon stuttered to himself before letting the tears flush out again. Piggy rubbed his friend's back in comfort, and smiled as though to let his friend know he was still there for him. The two smiled at each other before they hugged each other with a mutual respect, and Simon sniffed once more.  
"If I have never told you this before...you're the greatest friend I have ever had."  
Piggy, who smiled even bigger after hearing his friend, his only friend say this to him, was in a state of great happiness. Perhaps it was the beer he drank earlier, or the sniff of cocaine that had filled his nostrils a while back, but whatever the reason, the fat boy didn't want to leave his friend behind, so when he stood up to leave, he held his hand out.  
"Everything will turn out okay, Simon. No need to worry. C'mon, I have to go find Ralph and tell him to quit the party, even though he's probably still passed out."  
"...I don't have to be with you when you ask him, right?" The fat boy smiled at the littler boy's question, and shook his head.  
"Why would I make you have to put up with that?"  
Simon laughed before sniffing for the last time and standing up alongside his fat friend. They both left the bathroom to find the quarterback to help end the party.

-  
Ralph had absolutely no idea what to think. So much had happened within the past ten minutes alone, and the blonde just needed some time to sort things through.  
For one thing, it was the fact that the party was turning into a complete disaster. He knew this for a while, yet he had been so into the party that the idea of canceling it seemed so foreign. Also, there was the whole situation with Jack, the ecstasy, Simon...  
Simon. Why did he look so upset when the whole messed up thing happened? The blonde chased after him earlier to try to figure out why, but Simon was so fast that Ralph had completely lost him during the chase. Whatever it was, Ralph wanted to know why his new friend was so upset, because just knowing that Simon was sad made Ralph become sad as well...

Ralph entered the house with the taste of ecstasy still in his mouth, and the feeling of Jack's tongue still on his brain, but the smoke made his mind all foggy.

The boy noticed Piggy walking up to him, and the fat boy sighed once he caught up.

"Ralph, I think if there's any time to stop the party..."  
"It's now?" Ralph asked, and Piggy could only nod. Ralph looked and noticed the boy's friend wasn't with him. "Where's Simon?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Piggy asked, crossing his arms and looking sternly into the boy's eyes. Ralph's blue eyes shielded any conflicting emotions, and the boy just put his hand on his head and sighed.  
"Please, Piggy. You know that the kiss wasn't my fault, it was Jack's. It had nothing to do with me."  
"Sure, but you still looked like you enjoyed it." Ralph looked extremely confused at the other boy's statement.  
"What? But I- ugh, never mind, let's just get this party over with, please?"

Piggy's eyes, which were now softened and lighter in fierceness, still held a seriousness that was rare for the boy, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you will just have to discuss it with Simon when the time is right. But don't expect us to be on the same page or anything when it comes to that, because I care more for Simon's feelings than anything."

Ralph, who was still confused what Piggy meant by Simon's feelings, nodded regardless and both boys ran outside to quickly put an end to this never ending nightmare. Little did they know that things were slowly going to take a bad twist for the worst.

Roger sighed, being alone now in the kitchen. The clock ticked slower and slower, it seemed, and both of the Woodshaws were now in the living room, discussing random occurrences that happened during the day, but they were mainly talking about the party, and how the police were coming. The noirette was not allowed to leave the house until the police had came, and frankly, Roger was surprised they didn't question the actual blackmail Roger had, which was a certain video that the boy had recorded during his stay in the closet, but Roger knew it probably wouldn't make a lot of difference, now.  
2:35. The time was getting later and later, and the boy's eyelids were starting to fail on him, but the boy knew he had to stay awake. He had to stay awake for the sake of his friends, he had to let someone know the police were coming again. So, the black-haired boy slowly pulled out his cellphone and text messaged Samneric letting them know what was going on. As soon as he pressed the enter button, he let the beautiful world of sleep overtake him.


	6. Helicopters and Serious Thinking?

Ralph and Piggy walked simultaneously up to where Jack was in the front yard, and the fat boy could have laughed at knowing that the ginger was completely knocked out. He was still in his underwear, and there were dark bags underneath his eyes. Of course, the fat boy understood why the redhead would be so exhausted, since he was tired too, but just seeing the boy that used to pick on him and make fun of his appearance while he was completely vulnerable and hopeless? This pleased Piggy quite a lot.

"So, before we, er, attempt to stop the party, we should wake up Jack to make sure he's okay," Ralph said, although his expression showed Piggy that the quarterback still remembered the kiss quite well, and was embarrassed. Piggy nodded before straightening his glasses, which is what he did when he had to all the noise coming from the now reckless teenagers, it was very hard to concentrate, and the sudden buzzing noise coming from Jack's mouth showed that the redhead was, in fact, still conscious, yet his eyes did not open. Piggy wondered how to wake him up, and Ralph simply sighed before walking to the redhead and placing him in a position to where his stomach was exposed central. Ralph coughed a few times to see if the boy would wake, but whenever he didn't, a determined look came upon the blonde's face. He stepped back a few steps and Piggy couldn't believe it as Ralph ran up the redhead and kicked him in the stomach area.

Jack's eyes went straight open, and he started to cough strongly. Ralph smirked at his own victory, and Jack looked up with a glare.  
"What in the hell did you do that for?!" Piggy laughed as Ralph simply shrugged before giving a hand to help Jack get up. Jack looked down at the hand as though it was poisonous, but finally rolled his eyes and stood back up. Although Piggy still hated his guts, he had to admit Ralph could be pretty cool when he wanted to be, and it was relieving to see that Merridew was back to his normal, douchbag self too.

Once Jack had gotten back up, Ralph had to explain to the redhead that the party had to be stopped since people were getting out of control, but all Jack could do was give him a look of confusion and reluctance.

"Woah, wait..you're saying that you want to stop the party? Oh, come on! Not one bad thing has happened since the party started, so unless shit starts falling out of the sky, you can close your mouth and run back to your little kiddy-corner."  
Almost as though the irony could be wearing a neon sign, a random teenager who was riding a skateboard fell from the roof of the house and screamed while flying into the pool in the backyard, while all the other people cheered, hollered, and threw up. Ralph gave the redhead a challenging glance, and Jack sighed.

"Okay, fine, whatever. You wanna stop the party? Fine. I mean, I am pretty sure everyone from our school actually showed up, so let's just stop it there. No need to make it big, or anything." Jack's sarcasm could kill if it wanted to, and the fat boy glared at his direction. Did this boy have no common sense?

"Listen, Jack, as much as I appreciate this party being a hit and everything...okay, well I don't really, but I still think this is pretty cool...we have to do something about this, if we don't -," The blonde stopped talking as Jack's angry face became evident.

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up! What's with you? This entire time, all you've been doing is bitching and complaining and whatever, well guess what, this party is not going to stop, so quit being a fucking girl and,-"

"_Don_'t say that to him." Simon's voice rang out as the little boy walked onto the scene, clearly annoyed and pissed off. Piggy knew that this was the second time that night...er, morning technically, that his friend that caught Jack and Ralph doing something they shouldn't have been doing, and frankly, he knew he and his friend were pissed off by it all. The fat boy walked to Simon and stood by his side.

Jack turned his blue eyes to the other two boys and laughed. Yup, he freaking' laughed at the them, and Piggy turned crimson with his temper slowly rising.  
"Jack! You think this is a game? The house is being destroyed, chaos is erupting, and you still want to continue the party? Have some common sense! Parents are going to be calling, the house will be completely trashed, no wait scratch that, it's already trashed, and the people are getting out of control! Is that really what you want?" Piggy let his voice erupt, and Ralph and Simon stared at him shockingly. Never had they imagined that Piggy be the one to yell, but Jack wasn't through.  
"Shuddup fatty! I was talking to Ralph, not your fatass! Talk to me when you can actually fit into your clothes," The redhead hissed.  
"At least he's wearing clothes," the quarterback muttered, and Jack, who was very confused, looked down at his body to find that he was only wearing his hoodie and underwear. If Jack was red due to anger before, it was now replaced by embarrassment, and the boy could only stare down.  
"What...the hell...why am I only in my fucking underwear?" Ralph, Simon, and Piggy laughed as Jack looked desperately for the rest of his clothes, running off into the house in defeat. Piggy glanced at the quarterback and smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me, Ralph."  
The blonde gave him a thumbs up, and Piggy looked at Simon with the same look.  
"Guys, let's go stop a party!" The other two boys nodded, and without any more words, they rushed to the backyard to stop the party, once and for all.

Samneric didn't know exactly what was going on when they stepped into the house, all they knew was that, if they were going to faithful security guards, they would have to enforce the law on all these horny-ass teenagers. The majority of the people in the living room when they walked in were having sex, and considering the amount of beer bottles that littered the ground, who could blame them? Sam sighed as he glanced to his brother doubtfully.  
"Eric...I know we said we would try to loosen the crowd...but.."  
The other brother exchanged the same look, and pulled out his vibrating phone. There was a new message from Roger, and after Eric read it, he put it back. Sam looked at the boy questioningly.  
"Who was that?"  
"It was Roger. It says that he got caught." Sam gasped as the other twin continued.  
"It also says that the Woodshaws threatened him a lot and called him some pretty bad names, and that the police were coming again."  
"Again?" Sam asked, and Eric nodded sadly.  
"Yes, unfortunately. We have to go tell Ralph or Jack about this!"  
"Yes, let's go tell! But wait...what are we going to do about..this?" Sam pointed to the crowds of teenagers in the room, and his twin rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, leave it alone! They'll get what's coming to them! Let's go!"

Once they had reached the backyard, the three boys honestly had no clue what to do to get the crowd's attention. They considered using the megaphone, but they had no idea how to use it in a way that everyone could hear them. Piggy, deep in thought, had an idea.  
"What we need is a distraction. Someone could get on the roof, and threaten to jump, or something dramatic. But the question is...who?" Ralph and Simon exchanged looks before smirking and staring teasingly at the fat boy. Piggy finally understood, and his eyes grew.

"Are you two crazy? I can't do it! If anyone should do it, it should be Ralph, that way the people would pay him more attention!"

Simon sighed and Ralph looked at Piggy in doubt. The three boys stood there with a deafening silence between them before Ralph finally sighed and nodded in approval.  
Piggy and Simon smiled while they brought out the megaphone and watched as the blonde led them through the crowds and crowds of people to reach the latch that would leave them to roof. Ralph took the megaphone and walked up to the very top of the roof, before looking down at the crowds and crowds of people that were partying so hazard. The blonde boy was actually afraid of heights himself, so being on the roof was actually making him very uncomfortable. Piggy wobbled to the top of the roof with his littler brunette friend and both of them met Ralph at the edge. The three came up with a plan, and once they knew what they were going to do, Ralph made himself visible to the other party guests. A boy, who looked like a freshman that snuck in, noticed Ralph standing on the roof, and called his friends to see. Everyone noticed Ralph and starting laughing and pointing as the blonde brought the megaphone to his mouth.

"Hello everyone! Are you guys enjoying the party?" The blonde listened as the crowd of people screamed and hollered after hearing this question. Cans and bottles were being thrown randomly, and Piggy could have sworn that someone actually threw what looked like a tampon in the middle of the air.

"Well, everyone, I am going to tell you right now that I am really in the mood for a good stunt. Is that what you wanna see?!" Ralph asked as the screaming could only get louder and louder.

"I am going to jump! Yes, that's right, I am going to jump on the playhouse on that side of the house! Yes, the right side! You're not going to want to miss this stunt, are you ready?"

Everyone rushed to gather around the blow-up bouncy house that Piggy had actually set up before the party started to watch the stunt more closely, and Ralph took in a deep breath as he handed the fatty the megaphone. He set his eyes on the destination, and kept thinking this was only meant to be a threat, not an actual jump. He was only stalling so the people would get more and more distracted, so Ralph would finally call off the party. However, just as it looked like like everything was going well, the fat boy listened as it sounded as something was approaching them from the air. Whatever it was, it was extremely loud. Piggy looked up to find that, in fact, a news helicopter had flown to Ralph's house, and a newsperson was actually shooting the entire scene on the camera.

Simon gasped and poked Ralph innocently as the blonde turned around and noticed the copter. The crowd below them shouted at the helicopter for hopes on being on TV, but the newsperson was only interested in getting the three boys on the roof, and the three boys were too startled to say anything. A newsperson seemed to be getting in front of the camera and discussing the party, and something even more frightening came out of the blue.

Police sirens, completely overpowering the sound of the music and the sound of the crowd. The people started screaming as groups and groups of police officers barged in on the scene, and Ralph grabbed his two friends as they ran out from the roof and back into the house, where people were busy grabbing their things and leaving.  
The entire intensity of it all made the fat boy very scared, and he had nothing to say as the three boys left the house that was completely taken over by the officers. They ran out to the street with the other kids, letting the mayhem overtake anything in its path, and Piggy could feel his breath getting shorter and shorter. Simon and Ralph were fast, he knew, but Piggy wasn't exactly in the best physical shape he could be in, and his glasses became fogged from the humidity of the air. Police officers got the kids in any way they could, by completely breaking into Ralph's home and grabbing the kids in handcuffs. Some kids were resistant, due to the drugs and the alcohol, but the majority of the teens ran for their lives, such as it was with Piggy, Ralph, and Simon, who had been running non-stop for what seemed like an eternity before Ralph stopped so they could take a breath.

"Oh my god...my god, my house...the police are here, there are a million newspeople here...how am I going to explain this shit to my parents when they get here?"

"Try telling that to my parents, blondie." Jack hissed, coming out randomly from behind them, now surprisingly fully clothed. The quarterback didn't even question how Jack got there, but Ralph's eyes were still big and startled from the entire situation of the police coming in, and Samneric rushed to where they were.

"There you are! We've been-"  
"-looking for you for the past ten minutes! We were going to tell you that -"  
"- the police were coming, but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

Piggy noticed the security vests that his acquaintances were wearing, and noticed that Jack's face had never, ever been so red from anger that the fat boy had seen.

"You call yourselves security guards? Security guards my big-nutted ass!" Jack yelled, his freckles looking as though they would pop like zits. Ralph sighed before placing his hand on his face in utter defeat.

"I can't believe this shit...I can't believe this."

Simon watched as helicopters, now with police rather than newspeople, covered the air and passed sleeping gas over everyone who was near the house, which the six main boys were not. Jack sighed before starting to head into the direction of Ralph's house, and the blonde looked confused at this.

"Jack, the hell are you going? You'll get caught!" Jack looked angrily at the other boys before pulling a middle finger up.

"Fuck all of you, I need to go help Roger. Go help yourselves." Without another word, the redhead used a mask he found on the ground and headed toward the Woodshaw's residence. Ralph sighed before the other five boys started walking away from the scene of the crime, not really knowing when they'd stop walking, or if they would ever go to sleep that night.


	7. Good Things Often Come With Goodbyes

**(A/N): Read to end of chapter to read entire AN :) Thanks.**

It was six A.M. in the morning, and the first thing a certain fat boy could was reach absentmindedly for his inhaler, which was normally on the left side of his bed. However, as the boy reached for it, he couldn't help but not feel the plastic item in his hand, but rather the rough feeling of turf beneath his fingertips. The sunlight that was slowly creeping up on him was blinding him in the eyes, and the alarm on his cell phone rang with the volume being turned completely up. It was Friday morning, and Piggy sat up slowly while taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. His head ached terribly, and the constant feeling of wanting to vomit came up to the chubby boy.

He noticed that Ralph , Simon, and Samneric were with him, and they still asleep with exhaustion in their eyes. Jack was nowhere to be found, probably with Roger somewhere else, and there was actually a fume of smoke that was coming up from somewhere not that far away. Piggy could only guess that the smoky fumes were forming from the house, and Piggy sighed while grabbing his head to try to soothe the pain.

Nothing else sounded more comfortable than going home and skipping school that day, but the boy knew that this was his last day of school, so he didn't want to waste it. The boy slowly got on his feet, the feet that still hurt from all the running that happened the night before, and walked over to his companions to wake them up. Ralph was actually twitching his sleep, and Simon was close to him with his eyes closed and looking peaceful. The twins had their vests wrapped around themselves like blankets, and Piggy slowly walked around and woke the other boys up. Ralph opened his eyes slowly and looked up irritably at the fat boy.

"Ugh...where am I? Piggy,what's...what's going on?" Ralph yawned while sitting up and stretching, before leaning over and shaking Simon up. Once Simon and the twins were up, they sat together and tried not to look at the bright sun too directly.  
"Last night...was pretty crazy, huh?" Piggy said quietly, and all the boys nodded slowly. Ralph looked at the smoky fume and cursed softly. The fat boy knew that the boy was going to be in a hell of trouble once his parents came back, but fat boy also knew that it wasn't just the quarterback's fault, since they were all to blame. Piggy stood up and knew that his house wasn't that far from the school either, so he decided to walk to the house. Simon had actually fallen back asleep before he left, so the chubby boy actually picked up the boy and started to carry him before stopping and looking at the other three boys.  
"I just wanted to let you guys now, I will never, ever forget that party." The fat boy finished, taking Simon with him back to his house.

Piggy had never actually gone to school before where it seemed as though the people were zombies. People all over came the way they did at the party, the same way dressed and everything, and people were exhausted, including Piggy himself. Nobody really wanted to be there, and who could really blame them for not wanting to be there? There were darkened bags underneath all of their eyes, they looked like they wanted to throw up or die in a lavapit, and poor Simon, for the little boy was so out of it that Piggy had to practically drag him through the hallways to get to class.

All the boy knew was that once he had come back to school, he, Ralph, Jack, Simon, and everyone else hosting the party had become legends. People were cheering, people were slapping them on the back saying they were awesome, and hell, people actually even knew Piggy's name. Piggy's name. The teachers stared as though royalty was actually walking through the hallways, so some of them smiled with happiness, while the others simply shook their head at the boys' immaturity. The fat boy glanced as girls were actually talking with him, as other boys gave him thumbs up, was this all a dream?  
Jack walked up to Piggy with the same bags underneath his eyes and he leaned back against the locker besides his, looking exhausted and pissed off, as usual. The fat boy gave the other boy a questioning expression before the redhead had sighed.

"I really don't know how we did it, but we pulled it off, fatty. You, me, Ralph, Roger, and your dumb little friend...Simone? Ah, who knows. The party was the greatest thing, ever. We'll live down in history, exactly as I had planned it, and we'll be legends forever, man." For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jack actually smiled sincerely and gave the boy a thumbs up before meeting Roger somewhere in the hallway and both of them walking down to their first period.

Piggy sighed before rolling his eyes and seeing his friend Simon walk up to him. His friend still looked completely exhausted, and the fat boy couldn't blame him, so Piggy gingerly put his hand on his friend's back to comfort him. He looked like he was going to say something, but a quarterback walked up to the brunette boy and handed him a coffee. Simon looked at the coffee curiously, and took it gratefully before sipping the drink slightly. His eyes met the blonde's with happiness, and the blonde smiled. Piggy was interested in what would happen, but Ralph gave him a gesture to walk away and let them be alone, so Piggy complied.  
Ralph and Simon were now alone, and while the bell had already rung, they figured this would be more important anyways. Simon held the coffee carefully, but the drink still shivered in his hand nervously. He watched as Ralph smile grew bigger and bigger.

"You know, I thought about you a lot during the party, and I know that you're probably still mad at everything, but I want you to know that...the kiss you saw, it was just Jack's intention. I didn't like it at all, because...there's something I need to confess. I honestly didn't really think about you before the party a whole lot, but lately, especially last night, I thought about you a whole lot more...,and.."

The blonde didn't think as Simon dropped the coffee and leaned in, his lips widening slightly and his eyes closed. The warm, sweet taste of the brunette's mocha covered lips satisfied the quarterback, and while Ralph wasn't completely sure he was homosexual, the feeling of the kiss was too pleasure able to ignore. Ralph kissed back, holding the littler boy closer and closer to him, and they didn't even really bother to get back to class after that.

= = = = = = = = = =  
Roger noticed Samneric sitting across the rooms, still in their security vests, and looking completely dead. The noirette would normally laugh at the boys and their stupidity, but instead, and the boy walked up to them and poured the water he had in his hand down their backs. Needless to say, the twins woke up startled, and Sam's face turned into a glare. However, before the boy could say anything, the older boy leaned in to where his breath was like fire coming from an ill-tempered dragon.  
"Listen up, you dumbfucks. I heard from Jack that the party last night partially ended due to your mess-ups. I heard that you two were the worst security guards around, and I swear to God, once I get more information on this, you two are going to be dead before you start your senior year. Got it?"  
Shivering and nervously whimpering from the threat, Roger saw that his task was done and smirked. Sam looked at his brother as the previous security guard walked away, and shot an interesting look towards his brother.  
"Does this mean we still get paid..?"

The party helped solve many issues for the fat boy. He finally learned how to socialize with people that he normally wouldn't socialize with, his friend had finally conquered his fear with the boy he liked, and overall, being called an amazing party host felt really good. It completely made Piggy's 'not so excitable' high school life all the more exciting and fun, and Piggy smiled as he stood above the crowd later that evening to address his graduation speech. The minutes actually passed by faster than he thought, and his final words stuck chords with many people in the audience.  
"_And so, judge not these people for their influence on themselves, but the influence on the people around them. Covers can't normally capture a person through thick and thin, and it is with great circumstances with some good and troubling consequences that really show who we really are. So please, for the class of 2015, leave the hope of our future generation...in our hands._"

The fat boy watched as the crowds of people stood and applauded, some crying tears of joy, and some crying tears for not being able to have slept the night before, and Piggy smiled as a tear came off his own eye. Piggy never honestly thought he'd mean anything to the world, let alone high school, and it turned out that the worst situation...can sometimes come out the greatest.

**End**.

**(A/N): Oh my God, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who has liked this story! This was so much fun to write, and I am so happy that you guys have liked my now officially completed fanfiction! THANKS SO MUCH :D And I have a lot more ideas to share, so...thanks again! :)**


End file.
